As the amount of information collected in an online environment grows, individuals are increasingly protective of providing various forms of information. Accordingly, differential privacy has become an important consideration for providers that aggregate online information. One approach to provide such privacy is to use a randomized response model. A randomized response model provides the advantage of being a client-based privacy solution, and accordingly, does not require reliance upon a trusted third-party server. Accordingly, control over the data is managed by the client device. Such an approach, however, often requires the client device to provide random values, which in certain instances (e.g. where the order of random values reaches the millions) may be resource intensive. Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for providing local privacy is desired.